Something New
by VanillaBean147
Summary: Sequel to Potions Passtimes. Harry notices some new things about his enemy during potions class, that leave him strangely curious.Meanwhile, Draco deals with the aftermath of his dream. H/D


**An: Sorry for those of you waiting for this. It took me longer then I thought. Even the tittle gave me trouble ( hence it's lameness). But here is the aftermath of Draco's dream. H/D. Thank you all for the reviews and those who read. I was having trouble getting this one done, but your enthusiasm kept me going. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Potions Pastimes II: Something new**

Harry watched as the Slytherin's head bobbed up and down. Up...down...up. Draco was obviously fighting a battle to stay conscious, and losing by the looks of it. Harry wondered what had kept the blonde from getting his rest last night. Immediately he decided it must have to do with a devious plan. The Slytherin was plotting something. Perhaps he should watch the blonde closer. Harry had to admit he hadn't even given the boy a second glance since the start of the term. Due largely to Malfoy's sudden cease of insults and childish name-calling.

He held back a laugh as the heir to the Malfoy fortune's head fell one final time. He slumped over in his seat and this time his head didn't rise again. After a while he managed to let his face fall into the crook of his arm as he fell deeper into his slumber. Harry scowled as he looked around. Snape was lecturing about the properties of a Snangler root and Harry was certain that if a Gryffindor had fallen asleep in class they would have gotten detention by now. Or Snape's favorite way to wake his sleeping students. A bucket full of ice water. Complete with the ice cubes and all. Harry had found that out the hard way, after one long afternoon of lecture.

Harry watched, waiting for the moment Snape decided to wake the slumbering Slytherin. While it wouldn't be as drastic as the professor waking another student, he still would not let someone get away with sleeping in his class for too long. At the very least Malfoy's sleep would be interrupted, and Harry would be satisfied with that. Malfoy twitched. He seemed to be mumbling something under his breath. Harry looked to the two baboons on either side of him. Crabbe and Goyle didn't even notice Malfoy was asleep, yet. Harry rolled his eyes at how clueless they could be.

He watched the blonde closer and was startled when a small gasp escaped his lips. Harry couldn't hear it, but he was sure it was a gasp. The blonde's lips formed a small 'o' shape. Maybe the Slytherin was having a nightmare. Harry's face burned as he realized quickly the blonde was having too much fun for it to be a bad dream. His breathing was shallow and he had a look that could only be described as 'happy' on his face. Harry felt like he was watching something personal, that he should turn away and leave Malfoy to his dream, but he couldn't look away. The blonde had a smile on his face now. Harry frowned trying to remember another time he had seen a smile on Malfoy's lips, but he couldn't think of one. At least not a smile like that.

Harry jumped when Malfoy let out a low moan.

All attention went to the blonde Slytherin. Harry watched with the rest of the class as the boy woke up. A look of confusion graced his features before the look turned to horror. He ignored the professor as he spoke, clearly annoyed at being interrupted, and turned his eyes to Harry.

The Gryffindor was too shocked to react with his usual sneer. He just stared back, fighting the blush that wanted to creep onto his cheeks. He watched as the Slytherin cursed and threw his head on the table. Then as he got scolded by Snape and that was the last Harry looked at Malfoy all class. He kept his eyes glued firmly to the table or the board where Snape was writing notes. Harry ignored the feeling like he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was only too happy when lecture ended. He was careful to stay between Hermione and Ron on the way out. He never looked up, so he never saw he didn't need to. The blonde he was trying to avoid was long gone. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened in that class, something that would change their relationship for ever.

_Could I sound any more dramatic?_ He thought to himself, once he was safe at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, and the taboo of Potions class was easily forgotten. Nothing changed, he told himself. Even as he did something he hadn't done for months, scanned the hall for a head of blonde hair.

Draco, safely secluded in a bathroom stall, beat his head against the door. This was becoming a habit he desperately needed to rid himself of. He had just talked himself down from another erection. Draco cursed that first day in potions. His hard-on from his _nightmare_ during class did not dissipate through out the entire lecture. He thought sitting through two hours of Snape's lectures was bad. It turns out it's even worse after you've just had a sex dream about your enemy and had to sit through it with an erection straining in your trousers. Draco groaned at the memory.

Thankfully, Potions was his last class of the day. As soon as it ended he raced up to his dorm room and pulled his curtains shut around his bed, placed a quick silencing charm around him and proceeded to wank, like he never wanked before. Afterwards he pretended he didn't think of messy black hair and brilliant green eyes the entire time.

He sighed, trying to shake the memories. He just spent the last three minutes working to expel those types of thoughts, he didn't need to start again. He had five minutes until his next class. Draco stood and walked out, grateful the room was empty. He checked the mirror on his way out. He looked perfect. No one would ever guess he had a hard-on only moments ago.

_Bloody Potter_, Draco thought as he made his way down the hall. He was everywhere. Draco couldn't get away from him. Every corner he turned some one was talking about _Harry Potter _or one of his lackey's was waiting, with a special scowl just for him. The whole school was brainwashed. It was no wonder he'd had a nightmare about the teen.

But what disturbed him most was he didn't merely have a sex dream about Potter, it was that he created this elaborate story in which they over came the odds to be together. He _wanted_ Potter and Potter wanted him. It was deeper then just sex. He developed feelings for the twit. He even snuggled with the Gryffindor. Draco wanted to puke.

Thinking about Potter in any other way then in pain was too much for him. He might have been able to push the dream back down into his deep, deep, deep subconscious form whence it came, and continue on with his happy normal life, if it weren't for the object of his dream-self's thoughts. The real Potter, the one Draco had to deal with in the waking world, seemed to have suddenly realized Draco existed again. But really, Draco knew it was only a matter of time.

Ever since the beginning of the term he had done his best to stay away from the annoying brunette. He didn't insult any member of the Golden trio, not one snicker or sneer. It wasn't that he didn't have the opportunity or that he lost the enjoyment of slandering the goody two shoes Gryffindors. He could still banter with the best of them. It was just... he didn't feel the need to any more. He had a strong desire to stay away from the chosen one. All the more proof he hated him. It had been working to. Up until last week. Ever since Draco woke up from that horrible nightmare, he had come to find Potter staring at him on more then one occasion. It un-nerved Draco. And worst, it got him hard as hell.

Every time he turned around and found the too-good-looking-for-his-own-good Gryffindor's eyes on him, a shock passed through him and he got an annoying tumbling feeling in his stomach. It occurred to him, briefly, that maybe he was under some sort of spell, but he quickly dismissed the idea. Potter wasn't clever enough for that.

But there was something exhilarating about meeting those green orbs from across the room. And lately it had been happening more and more. Harry was staring at him again, like he used to when they were younger. Suspicion and curiosity clear on his face, but now there was something else embedded under the scrutiny. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on Draco's part. Not that he wanted there to be more. He just didn't want to be alone in this. If he had to suffer it would be easier to deal with, knowing he wasn't the only one. But Draco never could decipher the other emotions swimming through the Gryffindor's eyes, because as soon as Draco discovered Harry's gaze on him, the brunette would blush a beautiful shade of pink and break eye contact. Which was fine with Draco because he usually had to flea the area and find a more private place to calm down. Draco cleared his head and took a breath before he walked into transfigurations class.

Tap... tap.... tap.

Draco clenched his fist as he held back his anger. The insufferable git was getting on Draco's last nerve. He was in the library trying to get his work done and this imbecile on the other side of the book shelf seemed to be in his own dream world. Apparently he was un-aware there were other people here trying to study, because he had been making trivial noises for an hour now. First it was paper shuffling, then pen scratching and now that stupid,

tap...tap, tap.....tap.....tap.

Draco slammed his fist on the table. He stood up and put on his best, I'm-really-pissed-off face and marched over to the unnecessary noise maker. His anger disappeared at the first sight of disheveled jet black hair. He stopped in his tracks ready to retreat, but it was too late. He was spotted. Harry looked up from his work, his hand mid-tap. At first he did nothing, but then his eyes followed Draco's gaze to his hand and promptly dropped the quill with a blush. Draco tried not to groan.

" Sorry." He said, looking around nervously. The blonde wondered at the appearance of the two red stains that magically appeared on the Gryffindor's cheeks.

Draco suddenly had a flashback to his dream. That was how it all started. Potter apologizing, even as his hands slipped under Draco's shirt and right before his mouth descended on his neck.

"....Malfoy ?"

Draco was startled out of his memory by Potter. The other boy was standing close to him, too close. Draco could smell him. He had a look on his face, that looked too much like concern. Draco couldn't stand it any longer. He reached out and shoved Harry away. The brunette was not ready for the counterbalance and he fell right onto his bum. He looked up at Draco with surprise in his eyes. And Draco mirrored the emotion back. Why did Potter look so shocked?

Before he could analyze the situation any longer, Harry was on his feet. He retaliated by shoving Draco back. The Slytherin should have expected it, but he didn't and so he fell into a book case. Harry walked forward, but he looked un-sure of himself. He stopped before he reached the blonde, who was still leaning against the shelf, and slowly turned around. Draco watched, only slightly disappointed, as Harry packed his things into his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Draco pushed himself off the book case and in three quick strides he reached Potter. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and spun him around. Harry looked startled again. And Draco got upset with him. _Why does he look so shocked that I'm acting the way I always act?_ He thought, _Nothing's changed_.

Letting his anger do the walking, Draco switched his grip so he was now holding Harry by the waist. He slammed the other boy against a nearby pillar. They stood there, Harry staring at Draco with his eyes wide and unbelieving and Draco still holding his hips. The tension between was thick. The atmosphere was filled with unspoken things.

For a brief second Draco got a strange idea in his head. He wanted to know if Potter really would whimpered if he sucked on that spot just below his ear, or if he would gasp if Draco grabbed him and took his lips. Inside Draco snickered. Potter would probably freak and run away like a girl if Draco kissed him now._ At least it would wipe that look of f his face_, a tiny voice told him. _You should do it, _It whispered to him.

But it wasn't loud enough. It was different now that he was standing before the boy. Jerking off to a fantasy was not the same as having a real live person standing in front of you. Draco lost his nerve for a second. And in that second, Harry gained his.

Draco found himself bringing his hands to Potter's hair as the teen smashed their lips together, taking the choice from him entirely. To say he was shocked was an understatement. All this time he entertained himself with the idea that Potter could feel the attraction between them...that there even was an attraction. But this was not something he could have fathomed. He quickly got over that idea as Harry moaned into his mouth. He swept his tongue over Harry's lip, asking for entrance. Harry granted it as he brought his hands to Draco's back, clinging to his shirt. The blonde moaned and pulled back in order to breath. Harry licked his lips and looked curiously up at Draco.

" What are you doing?" He asked.

The Slytherin nearly laughed in his face. Harry had been the one to kiss him. Plus, it was the same question he asked in his dream. He didn't have an answer for the other boy. But as he searched his brain, he knew what he was going to say. He leaned into close to Harry so he was able to whisper in his ear. The brunette shuddered against him.

" Come on, Potter. You can't tell me you've never thought about this." He blew gentle on the Gryffindor's ear, before he sucked on it.

" All those times we've fought. All that tension." Even as he spoke the words he understood the truth behind them. The secret meaning of his dream. He began rationalizing their actions. They had something between them. They needed to...explore it and more importantly get over it and move on. Draco just needed to see that he wasn't missing anything. Once this was over he wouldn't think abut the other boy any more. Draco saw the truth now, this was a natural progression in their relationship. It needed to happen so they could get past it.

" You've never once just wanted to....." He bit down hard on Harry's neck while he simultaneously thrust his hips forward. Harry let out a throaty moan. Draco was delighted to find the other boy was as hard as him. He pushed his groin towards Harry's again just as the other boy was doing the same. Harry arched against him. Draco decided this was much better then anything he could imagine.

Harry's hands traveled lower, effectively pulling the Slytherin's bottom half to his once more. Draco moaned into Harry's ear before he bit down once more on the flesh of his neck.

" Wait.... damn....Malfoy...wait." Harry breathed out. Draco loved that he could reduce the other teen to talking in broken phrases. He slowly licked the spot he'd just bitten and then placed a gentle kiss on it, before moving his mouth to Harry's ear. He sucked on the lobe. Harry's hands released their death grip on the back of Malfoy's shirt and traveled to his chest. He shoved at the blonde, but it had no effect on the other teen. He continued his attack on Harry's neck as if nothing had happened.

" Wait....Mal..." Harry tried once more. Draco rubbed his whole body against the young hero, cutting his words off. Harry shuddered and turned his head to give Malfoy better access to his neck. The Blonde greedily began tasting Harry's skin.

" Okay....wait...not here." Malfoy did not stop his actions. He pressed his body close to Harry's, allowing their erections to meet with delicious friction, sending sparks of pleasure through Harry's nerves. The pressure of Draco's rib cage, shoulders and stomach pushing against his own were creating a comfortable warmth in his chest, that was spreading to the rest of his body. Harry had never been this close to another person before. It was as if Draco was trying to merge their bodies together. Harry felt like he was drowning, but he found he didn't quite mind. He did however have a problem with some random student walking by and spotting them.

Draco stopped.

He pulled away from Harry. The brunette was thankful he was leaning against the pillar, because his whole body felt weak. His legs were shaking. He let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

Malfoy cleared his throat. Harry looked over to him and the blonde gave him a questioning look. Without thinking Harry retrieved his book bag and slung it over his shoulder. His palms turned white as he gripped his bag hard, while he gathered his courage and met Draco's eyes. Malfoy didn't hesitate before he gave Harry a slight nod and turned. Harry followed him out of the library.

They walked down the hall together in silence. Neither boy wanting to break the tentative truce between them. One wrong word would shatter this delicate dreamland and bring reality crashing back down. One of them or both of them would realize what they were doing and it would end.

Harry and Draco walked side by side. Harry felt some of the adrenaline drain from his body and nervousness take it's place, but it was not enough to stop him. He wasn't sure where they were going or what the were going to do when they got there, but he was curios to see. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Malfoy kept fidgeting with his shirt. Harry wondered if the other boy even knew where he was leading them.

Apparently he did because they stopped a short while later. Malfoy reached his long pale hand out for the door knob. It was most likely an abandoned room. How did the Slytherin know about it? Harry felt himself getting annoyed at thinking of Malfoy here with someone else. The Gryffindor watched as Malfoy's shoulder's rose and fell with his intake of breath. He hesitated, his hand still on the handle, the door still shut. Harry could see him start to turn around, and before he could fully understand his actions, the brunette's hand shot out and covered Malfoy's. He stopped his attempt to turn, instead he looked at their hands.

Draco decided his prior plan of asking Harry if he stilled wanted to do this, paled in comparison to his new one, of dragging the other boy inside and showing him why he should. Malfoy leaned back slightly, so he could feel Harry's chest on his back. He heard the intake of breath, then felt the hand on his skim over his knuckles and across his arm. Malfoy held in a sigh as Harry moved his fingers up his biceps. There was a squeeze when the hand reached his shoulder and the next thing Malfoy knew a hot mouth was on his ear.

" Open the door, Malfoy."

Malfoy had to think a second before he could understand what the voice meant. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't notice he closed until now, and pulled away from the delectable teen. He needed to get a hold of himself. He was the one in charge.

When he did allow himself to imagine this happening it wasn't like this. He was only doing this to prove he didn't wanted Potter _that way_. That it was just curiosity and lust between them. But it wasn't quite working out the way he planned. He was supposed to be in control, but he realized he wasn't the second Potter grabbed his face and pulled it to his.

Harry must have gotten tired of waiting, because he once more covered Draco's hand, only this time he twisted the knob and pushed the wooden door open. He gave Draco a little shove and closed the door firmly behind them. Now there was nothing keeping them from the new emotions running through their bodies.

Harry stood with is back to the door, waiting. The room was dark and even though there was a window, dark clouds blocked any light from outside. Rain pelting against the glass pane was the only sound that could be heard. Harry reached out and used Malfoy's robes to pull him closer. The other boy put up no fight.

Harry reached around his head and took a fist full of blonde locks. He tugged slightly, before a pair of soft lips fell onto his. Malfoy kissed back with vigor, bringing his hands around Harry's waist. There was soft sound outside the door.

Harry tried to concentrate on it but Malfoy's tongue was distracting him. He broke the kiss, which only allowed the blonde's lips to go else where. He slide his hand under Harry's shirt as he bit and sucked the Gryffindor's neck.

" Malfoy...." Harry hissed trying to get his attention.

The taller boy made a sound that vibrated against Harry's skin. He shuddered and tried to warn him agian.

" There's some one outside." He managed to get out. Despite his words, he hadn't moved to separate the blonde from him. His own hands were still tangled in Malfoy's hair. He moaned when teeth clamped down on a sensitive patch of skin and unintentionally bucked against the body pinning him to the door.

Malfoy responded by grabbing his waist and repeating the action. He ground his pelvis into Harry's, creating a delicate friction. Harry found himself craving more. He moved one hand to Malfoy's back to bring them together harder. The blonde mumbled against his throat.

" Wait...they'll hear...." Harry tried, even as he groped the Slytherin's ass. He let his hands roam over the perfectly fit body, soaking in the sensation's coursing through him with each thrust.

" Then you'll just have to be quiet." Malfoy said, slipping his hand into the Gryffindor's pants.

He didn't bother telling Harry this room used to be the old music room and the walls were completely sound proof. The only way they would be caught was if who ever was outside opened the door. And since their sound's were silent to the outside world, there was no reason to. They had nothing to worry about. Malfoy got his power back.

He grinned as he took Harry's erection into his hand. The dark head fell onto his shoulder. Malfoy shivered as Harry attempted to quell his moans. His heavy breathing was hot against Malfoy's skin. He could feel the sweat forming in the crook of his neck, where Harry's head was. His skin felt feverish, but he couldn't have asked Harry to move for all the gold in Gringott's . Harry jutted against him, desperately searching for his release.

A low moan slipped from the Gryffindor's mouth and Malfoy was ready to tell him about the room so he would do it again, but Harry moved sideways and pushed forward quicker then Malfoy could react. His hand was in an awkward position, caught between their bodies, but the feel of Harry's hardness rubbing against his own made it easy to forget the pain.

Harry grunted into his ear as their hips ground in unison. Malfoy pulled his hand back, allowing their bodies to connect. He was lost when one final thrust accompanied by finger's digging into his back, brought him to the height of ecstasy. Harry was close behind.

Reality slapped Draco in the face, when Harry pulled away. A sudden urge to bring the boy back to him, took over the Slytherin, but he did not act on it. A sudden longing ached inside Malfoy's chest. He tried to get a grip on his emotions, tried to remind himself this was the plan all along. To explore the new direction of their relationship so he could move on. That was it. He should be glad Potter was now fixing his pants quickly, so he could leave. He should celebrate that he conquered the savior of the wizarding world. He shouldn't feel this desperate emotion spreading through his chest to his stomach. He had to admit, it happened faster then he would have liked.

He nearly blanched when it dawned on him. What he wanted was the acceptance his dream offered him, he wanted the tender kisses. Bloody hell, he even wanted the snuggling. And Draco had never been denied anything he wanted before.

Potter was just going to walk away. That idiot. Didn't he see what they could have? Malfoy realized he had been wrong before. Perhaps Harry was thinking similar to Draco's thoughts earlier. But this wasn't something he was just going to get over. No, they needed to take full advantage of their new relationship as often and as much as possible. Draco wanted something more. Now all he had to do was convince Potter he wanted it too.

Draco quickly glided across the room and gathered Harry into his arms. He fused their mouths together, delighting in the fact Harry practically melted in his arms. He held the other boy tight as he broke the kiss.

" Goodnight, Harry." He spoke softly, before releasing the Gryffindor. Harry had a goofy smile on his face and Draco resisted the urge to smoother it with his lips. He watched as the brunette's joy changed to confusion. He gave the Slytherin a searching look before muttering a quick goodnight and leaving the room.

Draco didn't event try to stop the smile from forming on his face. Potter really had no idea what they could be like togther. But that was fine with the youngest Malfoy. He would have a fun time showing him.

**An: The End. Don't you just hate open ended....endings? Me too. So, sorry. Review please. **


End file.
